


Gabriel's Guide to Fledglings

by Miraculous_Wolf



Series: The Family Guides of Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Fledgling Sam, Fledgling Sam Winchester, Human Dean, god turns sam into an angel bb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: As promised, the second installment of the Family Guides of Supernatural. Gabriel's guides won with 14 votes, Dean's guide got 6, Jess got 2, and Benny got 1.Gabriel knew his father was crazy, I mean, he created a whole world of people expecting them to get along and worship him. That was insane to think about. What else was crazy was kidnapping the younger Winchester brother and turning his broken soul into a fledgling soul. Sam was now a small child with no recollection of what happened to him.And now, Gabriel was in charge of a baby angel, two overprotective big brothers, and an annoying vampire who doesn't make anything easy for him.Yay.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: The Family Guides of Supernatural [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/839718
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Gabriel's Guide to Fledglings

Gabriel knew his father was crazy; I mean, he created a whole world of people expecting them to get along and worship him. That was insane to think about. What else was crazy was kidnapping the younger Winchester brother and turning his broken soul into a fledgling soul. Sam was now a small child with no recollection of what happened to him. 

Gabriel rubbed his eyes before shaking his head at his grinning father.

"You did what to who?"

"Sam Winchester is now a child! A baby angel! And I need you to look after him."

"I'm sorry, I must be delusional, you just said you turned Sam Winchester into a baby angel?!"

"A baby archangel!" Chuck beamed like he did something to be proud of. "And that is why the Winchester's and your brother need your help. Only you can take care of a baby archangel!"

"And what makes you think I can do that?!" Gabriel yelped, anger in his tone. Not only was he pissed at what his father did, but he was also pissed that his dad only found him for this reason. No, _I missed you, son, where have you been, Gabriel? Why did you leave?_ No, God only needed him when he needed something _from_ him. Lovely. That was just fantastic.

"Well..." Chuck gave a shy grin. "You're the only one left to do it. Raphael is gone, Lucifer and Michael are in the cage, though I don't think Dean and Cas would appreciate seeing them both. So I figured, what better way to bring our family together than to add a new addition?"

Gabriel slapped his forehead with a whine, disbelief flowing through his grace to the tips of his feathery wings. "Please tell me you are joking...."

"Why would I joke about this?"

The youngest archangel sighed for the billionth time since this conversation started and crossed his arms. "Did you even ask Sam for consent to this? He's going to go from being a moose to a baby moose! What about his memories? A child angel can't handle those memories from hell!"

"That's why I locked them up," Chuck said proudly. "Little by little as he matures, he will get more and more of his memories back."

"Why do you think this is a good idea?!"

"I needed something interesting to watch."

Gabriel stared at his father, not believing how inconsiderate and cruel this man could be before remembering he was always like that, and he shouldn't be surprised.

"Fine."

He would help them if only to protect Sam Winchester from God's manipulating ways. There had to be a reason God was doing this to them. Not just because he wanted to watch something that tickled his fancy. No, there was always an ulterior reason for these things. Gabriel will have to find out what it was.

**\---**

Gabriel found out Sam turned into a child after a frantic prayer from Castiel a couple of days later. Of course, Cas would know he is still alive; they could feel each other through their bond. Lucifer severed his bond with Gabriel when trying to kill him, which is why the older archangel didn't know his brother was alive. 

_Gabriel, I need your help! Please! Sam Winchester is in trouble!_

"Welp, Dad, got to that pretty quick," Gabriel sighed, picking up his corgi and zapping himself to where Castiel's diminishing grace was.

The first thing he saw was a cute little boy with fluffy brown hair and adorable puffy wings; he didn't know how to hide yet. His brown-green eyes and cute little dimples let him know this 3-foot toddler was Sam Winchester.

Fuck.

The child's eyes widened with awe at the sudden appearance of the archangel, and he let out a happy squeal. Gabriel let down his corgi, the pup immediately zooming to Sam, the two romping around almost immediately upon meeting. 

Dean was tense but was watching his brother fondly. 

Next to him was Castiel who's wings were puffed up with anger and concern. 

And then there was a stranger. A vampire but not one Gabriel knew.

"Who's that?" He asked, almost sounding offended. "Did...Did you guys replace me with a freaking vampire?"

"Gabriel," Dean spoke through clenched teeth. "What the fuck happened to Sam?"

"Language."

"No!" Gabriel pouted, ignoring what Dean said. "You replaced me with a vampire! How could you?!"

Sam let out a happy giggle, watching them from the floor with his cute little face.

Gabriel sent him a wink before crossing his arms and sighing. "Okay Okay, well. God thought Sam was a bit _too_ damaged from Michael and Lucifer and decided to give him an archangel's soul to heal him."

Three eyes stared blankly at the messenger while Sam continued to play with the corgi. 

"What...?" 

"Look, Sam is broken beyond repair," Gabriel sighed, picking up the toddler and sitting him on his hip. He let Sam play with his wings with a fond snort. "Anyway, this will help heal him. It will help him become whole again. He will age faster than a human and once his soul is fully recovered, God will turn him back."

Castiel took a breath and seemed to relax at the knowledge that Sam would turn back to normal. 

Dean still looked tense but moreso to grab the fledgling from Gabe's grasp.

Benny just looked chill and it sort of bugged Gabriel. He didn't like how _cool_ the vampire was. That was his job.

"So? Let's get started," Gabe smirked, bouncing Sam on his hip.


End file.
